Siete
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Solo bastaron siete veces para enamorarse de ella y siete veces para que ella le dijera que si. [TakaHimu] Leve mencion de otras parejas. Advertencias: Himuro y otros personajes son mujeres, esta historia es heterosexual.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRIMERA PARTE**_

 _ **La primera vez**_ que la miro, jamás lo iba a olvidar, fue en una fiesta donde Kise Ryota, un amigo, lo arrastro. No conocía a nadie del lugar por lo que se sentido intruso, que todos lo miraban con el mismo pensamiento:" ¿Quién es él y que hace aquí?". Estaba a punto de despedirse de Kise e irse cuando del otro del lugar, la miro.

Una chica alta (probablemente del metro setenta), delgada y piel pálida, con un cabello negro en capas a los hombros y copete tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Su otro ojo era de un lindo color grisáceo y sus labios eran rosados. Tenía un coqueto lunar debajo de su ojo visible. La chica era realmente muy guapa. Su expresión era seria aunque su bonito ojo mostraba irritación, algo no le agradaba.

Hablaba con un chico pelirrojo y una chica más alta (y tal vez que el también) de pelo azul oscuro y como no aparto la mirada de ella, la chica pelinegra movió su mirada conectándolas y por unos segundos se quedó hipnotizado al verse reflejado en ese ojo pero rápidamente aparto la mirada, no quería que pensara que era un acosador.

El anfitrión de la fiesta le pidió a la chica y a sus dos amigos, Aomine y Kagami, que tocaran un par de canciones pero ella se negaba ya que faltaba un baterista y Kise, como "buen chico" que es, lo engatuso para tocar la batería. La mirada que le digirió la pelinegra, lo incómodo. Así supo que se llamaba Himuro Tatsuna. Tocaron un par de canciones y cuando estaban a la mitad de la quinta, un chico los interrumpió. Él no era de las personas que se enojaban pero ese chico le hizo enojar y acepto el reto de tocar por 5 minutos la batería para ver quién era mejor. Era más que obvio quien gano. El. Nadie retaba a Takao Kazunari en la batería y salía vencedor. Se sonrojo por los comentarios y felicitaciones que recibió hasta de los amigos de Himuro y cuando la busco con la miraba, no la encontró, no estaba, Himuro se había ido.

 _ **La segunda vez**_ fue muy rápido y no estaba seguro de que realmente hubiera sido ella. Había acompañado a su mama y a Loren al supermercado y el pasillo de los discos creyó verla pero cuando la busco, no la encontró. Tal vez la confundió o se la imagino.

 _ **La tercera vez**_ realmente había sido ella. Habían chocado de frente al cruzar la calle, los dos estaban tan distraídos que casi tiraba a la chica al piso. Fue la primera vez que Himuro le dirigió unas palabras y no fueron muchas, solo un "Lo siento" y "Con permiso". Takao quiso detenerla o ir detrás de ella pero no pudo, la miro alejarse sin embargo esa imagen se quedó grabada en su mente. El rostro de Himuro estaba manchado de maquillaje y lagrimas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. El dolor que se reflejaban en los ojos grises de Himuro le traspaso el corazón. Duro días atormentado con su esa imagen.

 _ **La cuarta vez**_ fue en el parque. Ya habían comenzado las clases y no iban en la misma escuela. Había comenzado con la rutina de ir a correr todas las noches con Kise, su amigo pero ese día Kise no podría ir por lo que fue solo. Tenía audífonos puestos y estaba en su segunda vuelta cuando la miro sentada en una banca sola y la vista clavada en el cielo. Takao casi se cayó al no despegar la mirada de ella porque se miraba más hermosa. Sacudió la cabeza y continúa trotando pero al pasar cerca de ella, se congelo. Himuro estaba llorando y sin ser consciente de sus actos, retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Himuro lo miro asustada, no había notado que se había acercado y se limpio el rostro.

-Sí, lo estoy

Takao se sentó a su lado y guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que él lo rompió y le conto anécdotas graciosas de su infancia. Fue cuando le conto cuando se fracturo la mano donde la escucho reír por primera vez y fue el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida. Takao le ofreció su suéter cuando comenzó a hacer frio ya que la chica estaba temblando y el continuo trotando. Al regresar, Himuro no estaba y tampoco su suéter, eso le hizo sonreír.

 _ **La quinta vez**_ fue tres días después otra vez en el parque ya que Himuro había ido a traerle su suéter. No habían hablado mucho porque ella se fue rápido.

 _ **La sexta vez**_ fue gracias a la insistencia de Kise, su amigo, para ir a adicionar para baterista en una banda llamada "Granddex". Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego, después de un largo recorrido en bicicleta, y descubrió quienes eran. Nada menos que Himuro y sus amigos, Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daisuke(. Ellos también parecían sorprendidos de verlo, los chicos al parecer aun lo reconocían y así fue. Les toco un par de canciones y hablaron un poco de música, tenían gustos similares. Himuro hablo muy poco pero le gusto escuchar su voz. Se fue después cuando otro chico llego para adicionar y durante los días siguientes deseo ser escogido para pertenecer a la banda y tocar junto con ellos.

 _ **La séptima vez**_ fue casi una semana y fue unos de sus mejores días de su vida. Estaba con Kise platicando poniéndose de acuerdo en ir a la casa de uno para jugar videojuegos cuando en la entrada de su escuela la miro junto con Aomine y Kagami. Venían para darle la nueva noticia, Kagami se arrodillo para pedirle unirse a la banda y obvio dijo que sí. No estaba seguro de quien fue el más emocionado si él o Kise.

Así fue como verla se volvió algo de casi todos los días, ya no solo casualidad u obra del destino. Se reunían en el garaje de Aomine para ensayar y pudo conocerlos mejor. Kagami y Aomine eran grandiosos personas aunque era un poco difícil tratar con el carácter de ellos, ya que eran algo similares y además eran pareja pero les tomo cariño rápidamente. Con Himuro fue otra cosa. La chica seguía siendo reservada pero poco a poco fue abriéndose y Takao simplemente quedo maravillado. Lo que en un principio, desde la primera vez que la vio, fue una fuerte atracción se convirtió en amor. Takao Kazunari se había enamorado de Himuro Tatsuna. Había sido inevitable no caer a sus pies. Los primeros en saberlo fueron sus mejores amigos, Kise, Midorima e Izuki, quienes le aconsejaron que le confesara lo que sentía pero él sabia que era mejor esperar, no quería precipitar las cosas. Todo continúo igual hasta que se cumplió un mes siendo miembro de "Granddex"

 _ **Tenia muchas ganas de hacer esta adaptación, la historia original también es mía, es Lashton y está en mi otra cuenta, MoaKina, tiene el mismo nombre. Takao es y será siempre mi personaje favorito de Kuroko no basket y junto a Midorima, son mi OTP. Era un one-shot pero esta algo largo por lo que mejor decidí dividirlo en dos. Posiblemente suba la segunda parte la siguiente semana.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Midorima, Aomine e Izuki son mujeres, al igual que otros personajes en la segunda parte. Daisuke según investigue, también es nombre para chica y yo creía lo contrario LOL**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SEGUNDA PARTE**_

 _ **La primera vez**_ que le confeso sus sentimientos no fue como lo tenia planeado, fue espontaneo, imprevisto, sin pensarlo, solo lo dijo. Kagami aun no llegaba y Aomine había ido a la cocina a preparar unos aperitivos por lo que Himuro y el estaban solos. La pelinegra estaba afinando su guitarra y cuando ella sonrió inconscientemente, lo dijo.

-Me gustas Tatsu-chan

Ella volteo a verlo atónita, como si no hubiera escuchado bien y rápidamente su expresión se volvió seria, hasta cierto punto fría.

-No juegues con eso Takao

El sacudió la cabeza y se acerco unos pasos, pasos que ella retrocedió.

-No estoy jugando, jamás jugaría con eso, es verdad. Me gustas Tatsuna, no, estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novia. Solo si tú quieres, claro

Himuro solo se le quedo mirando fijamente como si verificara que fueran verdad lo que dijo pero lo era. No dijeron nada más porque Kagami llego en ese momento. Eso se quedo así.

 _ **La segunda vez**_ fue planeado. Con ayuda de Kise, arreglaron su casa ya que su familia iba a salir y Himuro iba a ir a su casa ya que era muy buena en matemáticas todo lo contrario a el y le iba a ayudar con unas cosas que no entendía. No podía siempre depender de su amiga Midorima. Cuando llego estudiaron un poco y armándose de valor le dijo sus sentimientos otra vez pero lo mas romántico que pudo y hasta se había peinado y recitado un poema pero jamás se espero ser otra vez rechazado. Takao se quedo en shock por un rato, no se había esperado eso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y tomo sus cosas.

-Lo siento Takao

Y se fue sin darle explicaciones pero el tomo una decisión. No se iba a rendir.

 _ **La tercera vez**_ primero le dijo a Aomine y Kagami para pedirles consejos. Ellos parecían felices sobre todo Kagami quien consideraba a Himuro como a una hermana y dieron consejos que el guardo en su mente para ponerlos a prueba pero noto algo mas en ellos, como que le ocultaban algo y eso le preocupo sin embargo no pregunto. Fue por ella a la escuela y se declaro por tercera vez y por tercera vez fue botado sin explicaciones. Sus amigos fueron los desanimados, el no.

 _ **La cuarta vez**_ fue cuando rechazo a Mibuchi Rei, una de las chicas más populares y guapas de su escuela. Estaban ensayando como cualquier tarde cuando llego Kise todo alterado, Kise tenía la costumbre de a veces ir a platicar, se llevaba bien con "Granddex".

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen en la escuela Takaocchi? ¿De que rechazaste a Mibuchi-san? ¡¿A Mibuchi Rei-san?!

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver al baterista quien solo se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto. Suspiro y asintió.

-¿Quién es Mibuchi?-pregunto Aomine confundida

Kise saco su celular y les mostro una foto.

-¡Wow! ¡Que guapa!

Kise asintió de acuerdo.

-Lo se y por eso aun no comprendo porque Takaocchi la rechazo

Takao miro a Himuro quien había vuelto a tocar su guitarra.

-Porque estoy enamorado de Tatsu-chan

 _ **La quinta vez**_ primero busco a Kagami y Aomine para que le explicaran porque Himuro lo rechazaba y le contaron la oscura verdad. Moriyama, el chico que lo reto en la fiesta, le había roto el corazón a Himuro. Había sido el baterista cuando inicio la banda, ellos habían sido novios pero cuando comenzaron a tener más seguidores en internet por sus videos, simplemente formo su propia banda y los boto sin más destruyendo a la chica.

Takao comprendió y esta vez le escribió una carta y una canción que había compuesto para ella. La dejo en su casa y unas horas después, Himuro fue a su casa, le conto todo desde su punto de vista y lloro, lo cual lo lastimo a el y solo la abrazo. Himuro primero le pidió perdón y otra vez lo rechazo.

-No me rendiré Tatsu-chan, no importa cuantas veces sean necesarias pero seguiré hasta que me aceptes

Himuro se aparto y lo miro a los ojos.

-Y todas esas veces te rechazare Kazunari

 _ **La sexta vez**_ fue después de una tarde algo especial. Habían ido solo ellos dos a comprar unos discos al centro comercial (o como prefería llamarlo, una cita) cuando Takao escucho que alguien grito su nombre. Tan solo alcanzo a girar cuando alguien se le lanzo encima enrollando las piernas en su cintura y los brazos en su cuello estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Al principio se asusto pero cuando la escucho reír, el sonrió y respondió al abrazo.

-¿Cuándo regresaste Shu-chan?

La chica se aparto un poco solo para verse al rostro. Era igual pelinegra como Himuro pero más pequeña, el cabello era largo a la cintura, ojos también negros y piel blanca. En su atractivo rostro estaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ayer. ¡Te extrañe Kazunari!

Y le beso la mejilla sonorosamente provocando que el riera.

-Yo también Shu-chan, las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti

La chica rio sin soltarlo y le saco la lengua guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo se, no se como es que as sobrevivido sin mi cariño pero el próximo año iras a la universidad y todo será como antes. ¡Los dos juntos!

Takao asintió emocionado. Medio año e iría la Universidad junto con Kise y Midorima y se encontraría con sus amigos.

-¿Y que haces por acá Kazunari?

Y fue cuando lo recordó. No estaba solo y noto que Himuro miraba a Izuki más seria de lo normal. Sonrojo porque había la había olvidado y sonrió nervioso. Izuki lo noto y se bajo pero se abrazo a un brazo del chico.

-Perdón-murmuro avergonzado-Shu-chan, ella es Himuro Tatsuna

Izuki se puso de putitas para estar a la altura de Himuro ya que era más alta y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Tu eres la famosa Tatsu-chan? ¡Vaya! Hola, yo soy Izuki Shuno

Himuro solo asintió como saludo y un silencio incomodo se formo. Izuki los miro sucesivamente y sonrió. Se despidió haciendo prometer a Takao que mas tarde se verían en su casa y se fue. Fueron a lo que iban y ninguno volvió hablar. De regreso Takao se volvió a declarar como lo tenía planeado y casi se ilusiono cuando Himuro molesta le dijo que se fuera con Izuki. Celos, fue lo primero que pensó y le dijo que Izuki solo era su mejor amiga y que tenia novio, Kasamatsu. Discutieron un poco y todo se calmo cuando otra vez le dijo lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces si sabes que te voy a rechazar?

Takao sonrió mostrándole sus hoyuelos.

-Porque te amo Tatsu-chan

El sonrojo de la chica no tuvo precio.

El había prometido no rendirse, declarase una y otra vez a Himuro hasta que ella lo aceptara y sintiera lo mismo que el pero al día siguiente supo lo que era que te rompieran el corazón. Después de terminar de hablar con Himuro, se fue a la casa de Izuki como lo había prometido, donde estaban sus amigos reunidos, Akashi con su novia Kuroko, Kasamatsu, Kise y Midorima (la novia de Kise) y por supuesto, Izuki, para pasar un rato como en los viejos tiempos.

Se había dormido tarde por lo que mando un mensaje a Kagami de que llegaría tarde a los ensayos porque primero tenía cosas que hacer. Creyó que demoraría más tiempo pero termino rápido por lo que se dio cuenta de que llegaría a los ensayos a la misma hora de siempre. Se fue en bicicleta, la dejo en el jardín y antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Hablaban de el y por el tono de sus voces no era nada bueno. Al parecer Himuro ya no lo quería en la banda.

-¡¿Por eso quieres correrlo?!-inquirió Kagami molesto-¡Por dios Tatsuna, son absurdos tus motivos! ¡El no es Moriyama!

-¡Por eso! ¡Porque no es Moriyama! Estamos bien sin el, solo nosotros tres como antes. Si quieren un baterista, tú puedes serlo Taiga, sabes tocarla. ¡No lo necesitamos! Me molesta, estoy harta de el. Odio que me diga que me quiere y muestre lo contrario. Estoy cansada de el. ¡Simplemente lo odio!

-Bien, si eso es lo que piensas y quieres, se lo dices tu-espeto Aomine

Takao soltó la perilla de la puerta y se fue sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Subió a su bici y pedaleó con fuerza. Al llegar a su objetivo, bajo y tan solo la puerta se abrió, se arrojo a los brazos de Izuki quien lo miro asustada y preocupada al igual que sus otros amigos.

-¡¿Qué tienes Kazunari?!

El solo rompió a llorar sintiendo como el corazón se rompía en añicos y el dolor lo consumía por dentro. Así es como se sentía sufrir de amor, no le gustaba. Si antes sus rechazos no le habían afectado, ahora si destruyéndolo por completo. Lloro como jamás antes lo había hecho. Les conto a sus amigos lo que paso y no paro de llorar hasta que no pudo mas y se quedo dormido. A partir de lo ocurrido, tomo una decisión. Se alejaría, ya no iría a los ensayos después de todo Himuro ya no lo quería ahí, y continuaría adelante con su vida. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Se concentraría en sus estudios, iría la universidad y probablemente ya no la volvería a ver. Simplemente el tampoco quería saber nada de ella. Aun la amaba pero ese amor le lastimaba, esa herida que se hizo tal vez no sanaría nunca pero aprendería a vivir con ella.

No se presentó a los ensayos ni contestaba las llamadas y mensajes de Kagami y Aomine, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada pero era mejor también alejarse de ellos. Su rutina cambio. De su casa a la escuela y de ahí a su casa o a la de Kise, después al club de natación donde había regresado y en las noches salía a correr. No había vuelto a tocar la batería. Siguió ignorando a los chicos y se sintió decepcionado de no recibir ni una llamada o mensaje de Himuro pero era mejor así. Cuando en algún lugar la miraba, se escondía o rodeaba a tener que pasar cerca de ella. Incluso comenzó a salir con chicas hasta con Mibuchi pero jamás llegaron a más, no pudo, la imagen de Himuro lo atormentaba cuando estaba con una chica. Sacarla de su corazón no sería fácil.

Así paso un mes y cuando se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida, Kagami y Aomine fueron a buscarlo a la escuela. Estuvo tentado a esconderse de ellos pero no pudo. Lo invitaron a comer y acepto ya que no iría con Kise y aun faltaba para sus entrenamientos. Le preguntaron el motivo de su alejamiento y Takao les conto lo que escucho aquel día. Ellos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero no importa, ¿saben? No importa si Tat…Himuro no quiere verme, respetare su decisión

Kagami sacudió la cabeza pero Aomine fue quien hablo primero inclinándose hacia el.

-No, ella no quiso decir eso, no sabia lo que decía, solo estaba enojada

Takao negó y suspiro largamente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Tatsuna no es la misma desde que no vas Takao! Yo se que ella te quiere-agrego Kagami

Takao trago en seco y cerró los ojos. No quería ilusionarse más y luego que le cortaran las alas, solo sufriría más. Se resistió en dejarse convencer y regresar a los ensayos. Renuncio oficialmente a la banda. Solo les pudo prometer seguir con su amistad, era todo lo que ofrecía. Les invito ir a verlo nadar a un torneo que se iba a realizar en su club y que luego, cuando Himuro no estuviera, iría a la casa de Aomine a recoger sus cosas. Ellos se fueron asegurando que irían a verlo. Una parte de el estaba feliz de mantener su amistad con los chicos, les tenia aprecio.

El viernes llego y con el, el torneo. Salió de los vestidores con su traje de baño, la chamarra y el cabello escondido en el gorro de hule y se sorprendió al ver que tenía su propia porra personal. Su familia (su madre era la mas emocionada) y sus amigos, Kise, Kasamatsu, Akashi, Kuroko, Izuki, Aomine, Kagami, Midorima e incluso Mibuchi. Sonrió mostrando los dientes y saludo con la mano efusivamente. Se acerco ya que aun no era su turno. Izuki se le abalanzo encima colgándose de el y Kise también lo abrazo.

-¡Vas a ganar Kazunari!

Takao asintió y agradeció los buenos deseos de todos. Kagami se acerco un poco desanimado.

-Le dijimos a Tatsuna pero…

Takao negó y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, está bien. Me tengo que ir, ya casi es mi turno

Le lanzo un beso a Izuki al igual que su chaqueta quien ante las acciones finjo desmayarse y se fue. Se coloco en su carril, se puso los googles y cuando el silbato sonó, se lanzo a la piscina y nado con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque desde los 14 había dejado la natación, no le afecto en lo absoluto y gano el primer lugar. Sonrió con alegría y volteo hacía su porra que gritaba sin control pero por un momento se perdió en una cabellera pelinegra escondida entre la multitud pero era imposible que fuera ella y desecho ese pensamiento. Cuando le entregaron su trofeo, se acerco y Kagami, Kise y Kasamatsu lo cargaron como todo un campeón. El solo sonrió.

Su vida continúo y poco faltaba para terminar el bachillerato e ir a la universidad. Ese día, un miércoles, después de clases iría la casa de Aomine por sus cosas. Nadie iba a estar en la casa de los Aomine por lo que entraría con la llave de repuesto escondida entre las plantas. Bajo de la bici, saco la llave de donde estaba escondida pero al meterla, se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto, por lo que entro.

-Mine-chan, dijiste que no est…

Pero cayo al ver que no era el ni sus padres o Kagami, era la persona que menos quería ver, Himuro Tatsuna. Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y su expresión se volvió seria. La chica dejo de hacer lo que hacia y volteo a verlo algo sorprendida. Se quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio. Había que admitirlo, Himuro seguía igual de atractiva que siempre y verla de nuevo hizo a su cuerpo estremecerse por completo. ¡Cuanto la había extrañado! Unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla lo dominaron pero pudo controlarse y mantenerse inmóvil. Soltó el oxigeno que retenía en sus pulmones y aparto la mirada.

-Lo siento, Mine-chan me dijo que no habría nadie o si no, no hubiera venido. No quiero molestarte, después vengo

Se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse cuando su voz lo retuvo.

-No está bien, no me molesta

Su comentario le dolió y se giro para verla con el rostro fruncido.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste aquella vez Himuro-replico

Himuro abrió los ojos sorprendida y rápidamente aparto la mirada con las manos en la espalda.

-Yo… sobre es…

-No, por favor Himuro, ya no importa, no digas nada mas que solo me lastimaras. Con eso quedo todo claro, me odias y la verdad no entiendo porque si nunca te di motivos. Yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti, te amo y mis sentimientos son sinceros, no son una mentira ni un juego. Yo jamás haría lo que Moriyama te hizo pero no me crees y ¿sabes? Eso duele. Acepte tus rechazos y me había prometido seguir insistiendo hasta que lo creyeras y sintieras lo mismo por mi pero ya no. Ya lo entendí y perdón por no haberlo hecho antes-rio secamente al sentir sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas-¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que intento olvidarte e incluso comencé a salir con otras chicas pero no lograba dejar de pensar en ti, deseando que fueras tú en vez de ellas. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que arrugabas la nariz cuando algo no te gusta o como muerdes tu labio cuando te incomodas, esos pequeños gestos que te hacen adorable.-tallo sus ojos-Lo siento mucho Himuro, de verdad no quise ocasionarte problemas. Me gustaría seguir siendo amigos pero con todo esto, no es lo correcto-respiro hondo-Adiós Himuro, te deseo lo mejor y que algún día encuentres la persona que te haga creer de nuevo en el amor

Cerró los ojos para prohibir a las lágrimas salir y camino unos pasos pero unos brazos que lo abrazaron por la espalda lo retuvieron. Puso los ojos en blanco por el shock y se tenso. ¡Cuánto había deseado antes poderla abrazar! Pero ahora su contacto quemaba.

-No Kazunari, yo no te odio, no quise decir eso

-¡Lo hiciste! No, por favor, déjame ir, solo me lastimas y duele

-¡No! ¡Por favor solo escúchame Kazunari! Por favor

La voz de Himuro estaba rota en desesperación y angustia por lo que el dejo de forcejar.

-Yo tenia, no, tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo de Moriyama. Enamorarme y dar todo por completo para que solo me destruyan al final como si solo fuera un objeto. Me cerré después de eso, cree una coraza para protegerme y luego apareciste tu y esa coraza de quebró-guardo silencio por unos largos minutos-Al principio cuando te vi en la fiesta creí que serias como Moriyama pero me equivoque y lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte, no lo mereces. Soy una mala persona, rota por dentro y no entendió que es lo que vez en mi porque yo no lo veo. Me gustaste Kazunari, desde aquel día que te conocí y me asuste, no supe como reaccionar a eso y no lo quise tomar importancia por que me convencí que no nos volveríamos a ver pero me equivoque. Días después te vi en el centro comercial y desde ese día no te pude sacar de mi cabeza. Tal vez no me creas pero cuando descubrí que ibas a correr al parque, iba a verte, me escondía detrás de un árbol y me conforme con verte a los lejos. Y se me volvió una rutina. Lo que quiero decirte es que estaba aterrada porque aun sin conocerte ya comenzaba a sentir cosas por ti, sensaciones que ni con Moriyama tuve. Luego te acercaste cuando estaba llorando, ¿sabes por que lloraba? ¡Por ti! Por que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, un completo desconocido y es un poco irónico porque tu mismo me estabas consolando. Después te uniste a la banda y no podía ser más feliz porque ya no necesitaba esconderme para poder verte.

Takao sentía su cabeza zumbar por todo lo que estaba diciéndole Himuro, procesando cada una de sus palabras sin poderlo creer. Sintió que su camisa por la parte trasera comenzó a humedecerse indicando que la chica lloraba como el también lo hacia y la sintió aferrarse aun mas a el, como si sintiera que se fuera a escapar y aunque el lo quisiera hacer, no podía, no sentía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Kazu era feliz con tenerte a mi lado como amigo por eso reaccione así la primera vez que te declaraste. Me entro miedo, duda y aunque quería decirte si, que también sentía lo mismo, no pude. Todo empeoro cuando me encontré con Moriyama y me dijo lo mismo de siempre y me asuste más y las incertidumbres me embargaron. ¿Qué fue lo me miraste en mi como para enamorarte? Por eso te rechace las demás veces, porque no podía creer que te hubieras fijado en alguien como yo. Mi inseguridad solo aumento cuando Kise nos dijo de Mibuchi y conocí a Izuki. ¡Estaba celosa Kazunari! Porque había chicas realmente bonitas detrás de ti. ¿Y si te debas cuenta de que había chicas mejores que yo y me dejabas como Moriyama? Por eso no quise darme ilusiones y te rechace pero no me daba cuenta que solo te lastimaba. Lo que escuchaste aquella vez no era cierto, solo estaba enojada y celosa. Te había llamado para verificar si me ibas a acompañar a cambiar los cd's y Izuki me contesto diciendo que estabas con ella haciendo compras ¡y simplemente explote!

La chica suspiro profundamente antes de continuar.

-Habías olvidado nuestra cita por estar con ella y me enoje contigo, con ella, con todos y conmigo por no ser lo suficiente para ti. Creí que solo estabas jugando conmigo y me convencí de que solo me decías que me amabas porque en cierta forma me parecía a Izuki, pelinegra, piel blanca, y que la amabas secretamente. Pensé tantas cosas que cuando llegue al garaje y cuando Taiga me dijo que llegarías tarde, no lo pensé y dije lo que dije pero no es verdad. No te odio. Kazunari, jamás podría odiarte. ¡Dios! Yo te amo, te amo tanto que me duele creer que realmente te perdí para siempre por unos estúpidos celos. Estos días sin ti fueron una verdadera tortura, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa con hoyuelos, tus ojos, te extrañe tanto y cuando Taiga y Daisuke me dijeron el porque te alejaste, me odie y sufrí mucho porque sabia que te había lastimado. Quería buscarte, explicarte todo y pedirte perdón pero no pude, tenia miedo de que no quisieras volver a verme. Cuando por fin me decidí en ir verte fue cuando nadaste en el torneo. Te mirabas tan feliz que no pude hacerlo y luego mire a Mibuchi ahí, que solo hui creyendo que te perdí. Solo por favor, perdóname, por todo lo que te hice sufrir y de verdad me gustaría, desearía que me dieras otra oportunidad. Por favor, no me alejes de tu lado, no podría soportarlo, déjame ser por lo menos tu amiga o… Dímelo otra vez Kazunari, dímelo de nuevo, que sea la séptima y ultima vez

Hubo un largo silencio en el garaje donde solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas. Los minutos pasaron, Himuro lo soltó y rompió a llorar. Takao ya había tomado una decisión.

 _ **La séptima vez y ultima**_ que se declaro fue en unos de esos días en que inician mal pero terminan de maravilla. Se dio la vuelta para tomar el rostro de Himuro y limpiarle las lágrimas que no paraban de parar, le aparto el cabello de la cara. Se prometió que jamás la volvería a ver así, solo feliz. Se miraron a los ojos y por unos segundos se quedo hipnotizado al verse reflejado es esos ojos grises que tanto había extrañado. Sonrió ampliamente y le acaricio las mejillas.

-Himuro Tatsuna, te amo como nunca antes había amado antes

Himuro abrió los ojos atónita pero rápidamente sonrió con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos iluminados con un brillo especial. Se miraba más hermosa que nunca.

-Yo también te amo. Takao Kazunari, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Esta vez fue su turno para sonrojarse pero de un rojo intenso. No se había esperado eso. Luego rompió a reír antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Claro que si!

Y tomo de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, suave y lento, una simple acaricia de labios. No había prisa, ese era el primer beso de muchos más.

Suelen decir que el siete es el numero de la suerte y el podía asegurarlo.

Solo bastaron siete veces para enamorarse de ella y siete veces para que ella le dijera que si.

 _FIN_


End file.
